


There's a Body Buried at the Cross-Roads: PodFic

by onewithroses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Stiles, F/F, Gen, Hoodoo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithroses/pseuds/onewithroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spontaneous Podfic </p><p>Summary: There's a body buried at the Cross-Roads. His name is Stiles.</p><p>Hoodoo Cross-Roads Demon!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Body Buried at the Cross-Roads: PodFic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a Body Buried at the Cross-Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711379) by [onewithroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithroses/pseuds/onewithroses). 



> Spontaneous Podfic 
> 
>  **Summary** : There's a body buried at the Cross-Roads. His name is Stiles. Hoodoo Cross-Roads Demon!AU
> 
> Based on  [this artwork](http://hydrae.tumblr.com/post/44531681209/my-buddy-renqa-is-really-into-demon-stiles-and-i)  and  [these tags](http://missingsun.tumblr.com/post/44686984898/2amsugarrush-hollyandvice-2amsugarrush)  and  [here is rebloggable art/fic combo](http://sarahdoesfandom.tumblr.com/post/44752968885/hydrae-my-buddy-renqa-is-really-into) .

You can Listen to the Podfic [Here](http://sarahdoesfandom.tumblr.com/post/53255726043/spontaneous-podfic-summary-theres-a-body)


End file.
